Minesweeper Bob's Past
by KolKolPot
Summary: Chapter 1 and 2 have been replaced, Chapter 3 coming up!
1. Nowhere to scram

MINESWEEPER BOB'S PAST  
  
Ever played Minesweeper? Well the smily face who some call Mr Smily, his real name is Bob,  
and this is how he got his Minesweeper bit on the beginning.  
  
DISLAIMER: I don't own Minesweeper!  
  
Ok here we go:  
  
One day Bob was packing up.   
He was leaving his town because of all the mines that had sent some houses to fly sky high.  
He had just finished and he went down to find his mom on the phone, this is what he heard,   
"What do you mean we can't move? What! The town is full?   
We're some of the only people here who have nowhere to flee! oh.....ok........"  
His mom put down the phone. "Sorry dear, we can't move to Weston...." said his mom to Bob.  
Bob made a shocked face and ran downstairs to his room.  
Bob wished his bedroom could be upstairs, but there was already   
Ben, Charlotte, Chris, his parents, Jon and Liz up their, and Bob was the last to be born.  
Bob was the unluckiest too, he was the one staying with the mines,   
Charlotte was 20 and moving to an exotic place with her boyfriend,   
Chris was 16 and worked about 100 miles away,   
and he was allowed to stay their, and Ben,   
well Ben was 11 and got to move away to make a movie and Jon and Liz were in a different movie,   
so Bob was alone.  
  
Bob cryed on his bed until he heard a ring on the doorbell,   
it was Tina, his best friend! "Hi Tina.," he said in a low voice. "Whats the matter?," asked Tina,  
"Did you drop a king sized crunchie in the lake?" "Yes.," said Bob in a sarcastic voice.  
"Really, i'll go get it!," and with that Tina stuck a note on Bob's shirt and ran to Cyrix Lake.  
Bob picked up the note, it said "Yo Bobbo!I get to move to Weston too, yeah woohoo!   
See YOU yeah!" "Tina! Wait!," called Bob, but it was too late, Bob heard Tina's mom calling   
"come on Tina! We're moving! "Tina hopped in the moving van and it was gone.   
Bob couldn't believe his luck, he whined like a dog and angrily ran back to his bedroom.   
Bob jumped on his bed then threw the pillow on the floor then ripped his sheets off his bed,   
then he saw something, something bomb like and black, Bob put his cheek up to it when suddenly,   
KABOOM!  
  
To be continued! 


	2. Minesweeper

MINESWEEPER BOB'S PAST CHAPTER2  
  
Bob looked out out his Dad,   
he was talking to the doctor,   
"Why can't we move to Easton, Northon or Southon?",   
said his Dad to doctor Ray. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Middleon,   
there's nowhere to scram now....", said Ray.  
"What can we do?", asked Bob's Dad.   
"I'm afraid you'll have to sweep up the mines somehow, just let Bob rest for now.,"said Ray.  
Bob's Dad knealed down next to Bob and shook his head,   
this time Bob was too weak to run around with anger and misery, so he shot down to sleep.  
  
The next day Bob found himself in the car,   
there was a big bandage like thing on his cheek so he didn't hurt it.  
When Bob went home his parents went out to clear any mines they could,   
Bob just slept and slept away, he dreamt of a place with lots of friends,   
a place where he didn't have a bed attached to the floor so mines could dig through,   
a place with no mines, many friends, no killing.....then he woke up,   
there was a ring on the doorbell,   
Bob's legs were getting heavier and heavier, so he just took it easy,   
he got to the door and answered it,   
it was Justin, he said, "Oh hi Bob, I heard what happened so I bought you a box of tictacs."  
"Thanks.," Bob replied. "Ok see ya!," said Justin.  
  
Bob's parents came back, they said, "Nope.....couldn't find any....."  
Bob was really worried, he never knew who was going to pass away or get injured,   
it could even be him!  
Bob took it easy though, he slept for 2 weeks until he was ok,   
he went outside, and saw a mine, he though UH OH,   
he got a heavy football and threw it towards it, it blew up,   
OK thought Bob, but he thought it was too dangerous to go outside,   
so he just got tennis balls and threw them out, he cleared 5 mines!   
Then he got the tennis balls which failed and brought them back inside,   
then he saw a tennis ball, his favourite one, he slowly stepped towards it when KABOOM!  
  
who could of the kaboom killed or injured?  
what will happen to bob?  
will he get to move?  
find out on the next chapter! 


End file.
